Roll The Hard Six
by RaydorCakes
Summary: *SPOILERS* Bill found a way to give her just a little more time, but will she take it? After all, she is the dying leader.


_A/N: This idea was bouncing around in my head the other day and I think I finally found a way to make it work. Maybe not though, seeing as I'm new to the writing of Battlestar fics, there will more than likely be errors. Feel free to correct them!_

 _Set around season 4.5, the cancer is back and Bill and Laura are together. Post-mutiny._

She could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking, and not just the simple 'which book should I read' thinking, but the kind of deep thought where his jaw would clench and his eyes would narrow.

"Something on your mind Bill?" She asks, pulling his robe tighter around herself as she sits on the leather couch, crossing her legs under herself.

"Not yet." He replies simply, his voice more gravelly than usual.

She reaches over and gently places her hand on top of his, leaning into his shoulder. They both sigh and her eyes meet his briefly, he's avoiding her but she can't tell why.

"What's going on?" She asks in that way she always does and he purses his lips, unable to remember the last time he _truly_ smiled, even when he was with her, "Is it about Gaeta?"

He reaches over and runs his hand the length of her thigh to her knee and back again, exhaling deeply, "It's about you Laura."

Without allowing him further explanation, she stands up and begins pacing around his quarters, furiously pulling the wrap tighter around her bald head, "Gods, Bill!" She stops pacing for a moment, completely at a loss for words as he stands and walks towards her, "Don't touch me!"

She pulls away and he feels his heart start to shatter, he knows she doesn't mean anything by it. In all the time he'd known her it'd been her only defense, physically withdrawing from a situation when it became too difficult.

"Look at me." He asks quietly as he gently places his hands on her shoulders, pulling her into his chest, "I think I found someone who can give you more time."

She pulls out to look at him, her jade eyes misty and her voice breaking as she speaks, "Bill, maybe... maybe I'm happy with what I've got left."

He was being selfish, Bill Adama, the admiral of the Colonial Fleet: _Selfish_.

If she was being honest with herself, she never thought she'd see the day, but now that she had, she caught herself falling more in love with him. He wasn't being selfish just for himself, he was being selfish for _them_ , to give _them_ more time together, more time to love and live and enjoy what they had found _together_.

But Laura Roslin would be damned if she let him talk her into another treatment. _How was this possible?_ She was too surprised to ask him, so she simply dropped the subject, knowing full well he wouldn't get her hopes up for nothing. He had a way to save her and she was refusing it. _'I'm doing it for him._ ' She told herself, wondering if it was the true reason for her refusal. If this 'cure' worked, then it would only be temporary, just like the last time. They would fall more in love, and when the cancer came back for a third round and she was out of options, he'd be left even more heartbroken. That was the last thing she wanted to happen, to hurt him more than she already was. And Gods knew, she already was.

If there was one thing the President of the Colonies loved, it was answers. And Lords of Kobol, did she need answers. She pulls on her dark brown wig and runs her fingers through it, missing the feel of her auburn locks. Maybe, if she just listened to Bill, she could have that again.

"Madam President." Saul Tigh nods his recognition at her sudden appearance in CIC, something rare nowadays.

"Colonel Tigh." She nods, clasping her hands in front of her thinning frame, "Admiral, a moment?" She asks and turns on her heel, walking to an adjoining corridor before he can utter a word.

"Where is this cure coming from?" She asks, their bodies close together as they whisper, attempting not to draw attention.

"Funny you should ask." He rubs his chin before dropping his hand to her waist, pulling her closer, "I MAY know a Cylon."

"Bill, please just tell me." She begs, pulling at a button on his uniform, "I'm President of the Colonies for frak's sake."

He leans in and kisses her forehead, the corners of his mouth drawing into a smile, "The Six we have in holding, Caprica I think they call her, Doc Cottle tells me she's pregnant."

"Oh." The gears and cogs start to turn as she processes the information, and before she can stop herself the words just come tumbling out, "Who is the father? It can't be Dr. Baltar, he's been with his," she lets out a sigh. " _organization_. How did this happen?"

"Well Laura," he chuckles, "Typically when a man and a woman-"

"I understand biology Admiral." She giggles, gently slapping his chest, "But their programming, they're built the way we are, aren't they?"

"Yes." He sighs, leaning down and hugging her tightly, "Now Laura I need you to promise me something."

"Of course Bill." She breathes, nodding into his navy-swathed chest.

"And you have to promise not to get upset."

"I promise." She nods again to Bill's relief. He's more worried about her expending too much energy than having an outburst.

"Saul and the Six have created a child."

Her eyes seem to fill back to their vibrant shade of emerald green when she looks up at him, "The blood?"

"If they'll allow it." He nods, hugging her again, "There's still hope for you Laura, there's still hope."


End file.
